User talk:Lallafa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farmer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Greetings from Wakfu Forum Since I wasn't able to send you a message on the wakfu forums, I figured I'll just type it here. You were asking about templates, so the best way to actually get a feel for how they work is to use one. In the most basic form, templates just transclude code. The code would not be on the article page itself, but is copy and pasted in. You can just use templates for repeating code. Such as if the theme of the site has all their tables color as dark blue, with white text, then maybe someone would want to just create a template to encapsulate that CSS styling. This way they would just have to type in the name of the template, instead of long lines of CSS styles. EG Template:prettytable You can see how this comes in handy if you all the sudden decide that you want to change all the tables to red instead of blue, or have thick borders, or no border lines at all. Another usage for templates are for infoboxes. An editor would just fill in the parameters for a particular template. You can see an example of it at Bow Ash. You see when you edit the page it is nothing but a template with a long list of parameters. For most editors, they are really only concerned with filling in those blanks. Such as how much AP does the weapon cost, attack range, elemental damage type, and so forth. At higher level of understanding, you'll notice that using DPL you can recycle the information you gather from the template parameters. Such as when someone fills in that the Bow Ash cost 5 AP to use, then you can use that information anywhere using DPL. This way if the value of AP changes, you wouldn't have to go to each page and change the AP value. For example you can see at the Bow page, the table on the bottom just gathers all the information from the Bow Ash article's infobox. Unlike the first table, which contains hard coded information. If you're more interested in making templates look at the templates themselves. Such as, look at what makes that Bow Ash template work, Template:Infobox Weapon and Template:Infobox Weapon.TableRow. You'll a jumble of code some you might be familiar. If you're just interested in filling out templates, try using Template:Infobox Weapon to make some new weapon pages similar to the Bow Ash article. Another note, to create template pages you have to always start with "Template:_Template_Name_". Then to use the template on an article, type in However, if you want to just transclude an article, all you have to do is type in the article name in those brackets with a semi-colon before the article page name, such as . However, you shouldn't be transcluding entire articles without knowing what you're doing first. Hope that helps you get started. --Lord0din69 04:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Do not use Template:Infobox Weapon until I have resolved this issue with Lord0din69 --Defunc7 01:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC)